


The Things We Wanted (But Didn't Deserve)

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, kinda (wholly) based on Satisfied from Hamilton, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: Pidge gives up her future in a heartbeat.She never even had a chance.





	The Things We Wanted (But Didn't Deserve)

It was a party for... something. The Princess had explained but Pidge hadn't really listened. Hadn't really cared.

She was wearing a dress.

Nothing fancy, an old green and gold one, gifted from Allura. She had dug it out of her wardrobe, apologising that they didn't have enough time to get her a new one. Pidge didn't mind. She liked dresses, sure. Makeup too. She appreciated the chance to dress up.

She was in a good mood. Everyone was. It was a chance to dress up, let loose. It helped everyone forget that there was a war going on, at least for a while.

* * *

The Castle of Lions was packed.

Everyone was milling about. Some were dancing, talking, drinking, eating. All the paladins had had a few dances - with each other and allies.

Lance was flirting with some... girls? They fit into human feminine roles, anyways. Keith was standing with Shiro who was, in turn, chatting up some potential allies.

Hunk was... talking too. He seemed to be deep in conversation with one of the Balmerans. He looked familiar. Pidge had a faint recollection of seeing him glaring. Or maybe not. Who knows.

Pidge hears a laugh and her face goes slightly pink. She's not one for sappy metaphors but... it sounded like clear bells on a still, summer day.

She turns to see another Balmeran. She looks quite a bit like the one that Hunk was talking to. Maybe they were related? Or not, Pidge hadn't met enough Balmerans to make a clear comparison. She sees Pidge looking and smiles sweetly.

Pidge's heart explodes.

The Balmeran steps forward and extends her hand. Pidge awkwardly places her own hand in her proffered hand and blushes bright red when the Balmeran leans forwards and kisses the back of it. She lifts her head and turns a light yellow colour when she sees the blush on her face and surprise in her eyes.

"I am sorry, Paladin of Green! I thought that to be a customary greeting in your culture. It seems I was mistaken." Pidge's eyebrows shoot up. This... this breathtakingly beautiful alien is apologising for... what? Making Pidge blush. The Balmeran goes to step back, her face shameful. This is the one thing that can break Pidge out of her daze. She shakes her head rapidly.

"No! No no no. It's perfectly fine! I mean- I don't know who told you but they were right. Well, kinda. But still! You don't have to apologise! I- I haven't- that is to say... my name's Pidge!" Pidge's face gets redder and redder as she speaks. She tries to subtley wipe her sweaty palms on the sides if her dress. The Balmeran giggles.

"Shay." Shay. Even her name is amazing. Shay takes her hand again and tugs her lightly. Or, at least, lightly for a Balmeran. As it is, Pidge can barely keep her balance. Shay smiles again. "Come, let us dance." Pidge goes an even deeper shade of red, will her face ever go back to normal? She nods and follows her.

As they dance, they chatter quietly. Pidge makes it her goal to make Shay laugh and Shay seems to have unknowing been trying to make Pidge blush. And succeeding. She also finds out a fair bit about Shay. For instance, the Balmeran Hunk was talking to is her brother, Rax. Shay already knew who Pidge was from Hunk. Plus, the Balmeran children she had saved talked about her incessantly.

Pidge finally manages to pull herself away. Well, really it was because Shay's brother, Rax, pulled her away. Pidge could have stayed in that moment with Shay for centuries.

She leans against the wall, drink in hand, staring at Shay across the room. Her face is still slightly pink and she can still feel Shay's hands on her.

She sees a flash of yellow and drags her eyes towards it. As she suspected, it's Hunk. Pidge grins and takes a step closer, he doesn't look up. He's looking in one place, blushing lightly, love in his eyes. Pidge smirks. Who's he looking at? She takes another step, ready to tease Hunk and maybe set him up with whoever's caught his eye. She turns her head, following the direction Hunk's looking.

Some of the colour drains from her face.

He's staring at the corner that Shay and Rax are standing in. She closes her eyes for a moment. He was talking to Rax earlier. Maybe it was him? Please can it be him. Someone places a soft hand in her shoulder and her eyes shoot open. She softens when she sees it's Hunk. He smiles down at her but Pidge can't miss the way his eyes flick between her and the far corner. She forces a smirk on her face.

"Ooooooh. Do you have a _crush_?" Hunk's blush darkens and he nods awkwardly. Pidge's heart tightens slightly. He grabs her arm and pulls her back to where he was originally standing.

"I... that one. Shay." Pidge's heart drops to her stomach. She stands in silence for a moment and Hunk looks down at her worriedly. "You okay?" She looks up as he glances back at Shay. She can see the hope and love in his eyes. She forces and smile and walks towards the far corner, leaving Hunk spluttering behind her.

 

Shay looks up and smiles as she sees Pidge approaching.

"Pidge!" She turns to Rax. "Brother, this is the paladin of the Green Lion." He nods at Pidge awkwardly.

"Greetings." She nods back and murmurs a greeting. Rax suddenly spins on his heel and walks away. Shay shrugs at her, still smiling. Pidge gives a half-smile back and bites her lip.

"I... wanted to talk to you." Shay tilts her head.

"Of course! What did you wish to discuss?"

"Hunk." Impossibly, Shay's smile brightens. Pidge takes a breath. "I... care about him a lot, okay?"

"I see. I am happy for you." Her smile has dimmed and Pidge jolts.

"No, no, no! Nope! Ew. Not like that. He's... he's like my brother. I trust him completely and I just want him to be happy. I... just don't break his heart, okay? He's a good guy." Shay laughs, hope shining in her eyes.

"Hunk... he favours me?" Pidge forces out a laugh and nods. Shay doesn't seem to notice the bitterness tinging the laugh, too preoccupied with gazing at Hunk.

"Of course! Who wouldn't?" Her face turns a light shade of yellow and she smiles.

"You are very kind." Pidge shakes her head.

"Sure. Now... get over there." Shay pulls her into a hug.

"I am in your debt."

"Forget about it." Shay grins and strides across the room. Pidge sees Hunk's blush get darker when she steps up to him. Pidge watches as they leave, hand-in-hand and sighs, tears stinging her eyes.

 

It was for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops.
> 
> Check out my Tumblr - [thedoomedprophet](https://thedoomedprophet.tumblr.com).


End file.
